One of The Boys?
by TopazEyesx77
Summary: Carlisle and Esme run an all boys school. Bella, Alice and Rose are all sisters and all got transfered to this school for one specific reason. but what could that one reason be?
1. Chapter 1

**One of The Boys?**

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was a new year at new school. Our senior year. Our, being Rosalie, Alice and me. We were going to make all the girl teams at our new school and win the championships and make our new school great.

You see Rose, alice and I were ferturnal triplets. So we looked nothing alike. I have dark brown hair and eyes.

Alice was an energetic little thing good at shopping and cheering you up. She has short pixie style inky black hair, to go with her pixie form and her blue eyes.

Then there's Rose. She is the most beautiful. Long wavy blond hair that fell half way down her back. And the brightest green eyes you've ever seen. She looked like a model. But she was a good sister and so was alice.

Anyway back to the school. We got off the bus and we were shocked at what we saw. A big sign on an arch way that says "Heatherfield Institute for Boys".

"well this is going to be good." Alice squeaked. We rushed to our room then not knowing what to do. The room had three beds and it was a good thing that no one else was going to be in this room than us.

"what are we going to do?" rose asked. "and how in the hell did we get sent to an all boys school?"

"you mean how in the hell did we get transfer scholarships to an all boys school?" I said correcting her.

Just then the phone rang. Alice picked it up. "hello?" umm okay. Bye" she hung up the phone.

"who was that?" rose asked. We both looked nerviously at alice. "the principal is coming to tlak with us."

"what?" we both screamed. "how can he be coming he's going to kick us out." I said wooried.

"ya and if we get kicked out where are we going to go. All the schools close their transfer things tomorrow. How are we going to tranfer in less than an hour and get our stuff to a taxi to where ever we're going." Rose was out of breath.

"don't worry about it. The principal is a girl and she wants to come and see us and she knows that we are girls. Just wait." Was all alice had to say.

There was a knock on the door. Alice went to open it. There stood one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"hello ladies." She said. "hi" we all squeaked.

"my name is Esme Cullen and I am your principal. I run the school with my husband Dr. Carlisle and our three boys go here as well.

"as you may be wondering why you are here in an all boys school?" we nod our heads. "its really quite simple really. Our school was one of the greatest schools for athletes. We always had trophies and awards coming in.

" but our school has gotten sloppy. You my dears are the answer to this problem. Our school has only been known for three sports. Any guesses?"

"rugby" Rose said. "Soccer" Alice says. "and the last one?" Esme looks at me. "football." I answer.

"yes the very sports you have lead your other school in to the finals and won for. I want you three to make this school great again. Since you are all very smart, getting 100% in everything we have a deal for you.

"we will give you the work for the course you have taken, but you will not attend any of your classes much like the rest of the teams this year, you will spend all your time with the team in which you will play on.

"the team captian of each team who are my sons will know that you are girls but they wont go easy on you. You are expected to hold your own against the boys.

"no one else is to know that you are girls. And I am sorry to have to say that you, bella and Rose will have to cut your hair short like alice's."

"yes!" Rose and I screamed at the same time.

"excuse me for asking but why are you happy about that?" esme asked us.

"well our mom would never let us cut our hair even though we want it so badly. She just would never let us." Rose told her.

"oh I see. Alice I'm sure you can handle that. You girls will be given cloths to wrap around yourselves so that your breast don't show and so no one will know that you're girls.

"your equipment and school work will be sent to your room and practice starts at 7:45 sharp."

"umm what about showers?" alice asked

"when you want showers you are to go back to my sons' rooms and take showers there. And don't worry my boys are very well mannered." She was smiling at the last part.

"okay well thank you." We all said.

She left and we all turned and were smiling at each other. "This is going to be the best year ever." I said.

"oh we totally agree. Okay lets start with cutting your guys hair!" alice said excitedly.

**We that was chapter one and chapter two will be up really soon :) please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I was in the middle of cutting Rose's hair, I had already cut Bella's, when there was a knock on the door.

I had just finished Rose's hair when Bella opened the door. Three beautiful guys walked in.

One was really big, I mean huge. The guy who you would love to have as a brother but wouldn't want to mess with. He had brown eyes just like Bella.

The next one was medium build. He was extremely good looking and had blonde hair and bright green eyes. Almost exactly like Rose's. In fact he looked like Rose too.

The last one had bronze hair and green eyes. He seemed to be starring right at Bella. He and the one with blonde hair were about the same size, which wasn't bad!

The guys had a bag each. The big guy spoke first.

"Okay which one of you is Rosalie?" he asked. Rose stepped forward. Her hair looked good even though it was really short.

"That's me," Rose said to the big guy. "Well I'm Emmett, that's Jasper." He said pointing to the blonde one. "And this is Edward." He said pointing at the last guy.

"Hi." Bella said quietly. "Hey." I said in a perky voice.

"Alice?" he asked looking at Bella. I had to smile even though he didn't know me, I sure didn't look like a 'Bella' and Bella didn't look like and 'Alice'.

"That's Alice." Bella said smiling and pointing my way. "Oh sorry." Jasper said. "Here's your soccer equipment." He said shyly. I smiled again.

"Thanks." I replied. "So if you're not Alice, then you must be Bella." Edward was talking with Bella now.

BPOV

"So if you're not Alice, then you must be Bella." Edward was talking with me now. "Yup you guessed right." I said smiling.

He handed me my equipment. "Thank you." I said. The guys went and sat on our beds. Surprisingly they all sat on the right beds.

Emmett on Rose's bed, Jasper on Alice's and Edward on mine. "So you know that you have to train hard?" Jasper asked. "Yup." We all said at the same time.

"And you also realize that you have to have boys' names and not girls'." We nodded our heads.

"Any names in mind?" Edward asked us. "Yup." Alice said with a smile on her face. (**You can probably tell that I like smiling by now :)) **

"Are you going to tell us?" Emmett looked confused. "Sure." Rose said.

"Alice will be Alex, Rose will be Sam and I will be James but Jamie for short." I said.

"You girls do realize that those names could be boys and girls names." Jasper said to us.

"Yup we know. That was the point." Alice said. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Um our mom told us that you would be showering in our rooms?" Edward said this with caution. "Um I think we will be after practices and I guess when ever we need one. If that's okay?" Rose asked.

"Ya its totally fine." Emmett had a weird smile on his face. Jasper got up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said. "So do you girls want to go off campus for something to eat?" Jasper was asking us.

"Well we've already had showers, so we'd only need to change. But then theirs the fact that this is an all boys school and its going to look pretty funny with three girls on campus." I said.

The boys had ashamed looks on their faces. "Oh my gosh, you've had many girls on campus before haven't you." Alice asked, getting strait to the point.

"Ya actually. It isn't uncommon." Edward said. _Okay what ever._ Was all I could think to my self. And I am sure my sisters were thinking the same thing too.

And I guess our facial expression gave us away. So Emmett decided to change the subject.

"So are we going or just standing here?" "We're going." We said.

"Okay well just grab your change of clothes and follow us." He said. We each grabbed what we want and the shoes we want and starred as Jasper as he pulled an unseen door.

"Okay I'm going to guess that you had this put in when you found out that we were coming?" I asked

"Actually it's been here since the school was built. We just never had people in the room. For that reason I guess." Jasper said. Then we went through the door.

**So where do you think the door leads too? Review to tell me, but review anyway :)**

**TopazEyesx77**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I kind of made a mistake on the sports cause I was in a rush to get this story out. So I said that Alice and Jasper play soccer, well they don't anymore. They play baseball. So then instead of Edward and Bella playing football they get to play soccer. Sorry :)

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I was laughing at a few of them. Geez Geena I wouldn't trust Alice with cutting hair either but then I wouldn't want to make Bella and Rose wear wigs but thx anyway:)**

Chapter 3

APOV

So after the guys dropped off our equipment we starting walking through the secret passage way. I know that sounds corny but what ever.

The passage way lead to the guys Jasper's room which had Edward's and Emmett's rooms as extensions through other doors.

His room was awesome. I loved it. It was a baseballer's dream room. It was covered in everything baseball.

Trophies, poster, bats, balls and so much more. Bella and Rose went to Emmett and Edward's rooms. So I was alone with Jasper.

"Wow you have a lot of baseball stuff!" I said flabbergasted. "Ya I guess I do. It's all my championship trophies and everything. My mom doesn't have a specific room for this kind of stuff. So I just kind of keep it in here." He said shyly.

"You know you don't have to be shy around me, you know. You can just act like I'm a teammate. I don't mind honestly."

JPOV

Wow this girl really speaks her mind. "Well you know my mom taught me how to treat a lady, and I think she would be disappointed if I mistreated one. Even if was you!"

I put in that last part just to bug her. She looked surprised at my comment. "So are you going to get changed?" I asked.

"Well I would but you're in here. So I think that would be your invitation to leave." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay I'm going." I walked in to our personal living room type area with a smile on my face.

My brothers walked out of their rooms with smiles on their faces too. I guess they had the same kind of conversation I had.

"Well these girls are going to be fun to play around with." Emmett said.

"Will you stop thinking dirty? You are such a sicko." Edward told him. I was thinking some of the same things but they were not so nice words.

"I wasn't thinking dirty you idiot. We could screw around with their heads a little." Emmett had a strange expression on his face.

"No." I said. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking and get that damn look off your face they're coming out." I whispered the last part.

God Emmett could be such a pig some times. Holy crap! The girls came out of the rooms. They looked so good and hot.

"Holy smokes you guys clean up good." Was all I could think to say. "Ya." Were my brothers' replies.

Alice was wearing the cutest tank top I've ever seen on a girl. It had a white back round with small purple followers and purple lace around the top and bottom as well as for the straps. And she wore the black skinny jeans better than I had ever seen.

They fit her perfectly! She had these cute purple pumps that showed her perfect toes. **(And this would be the part where we realize the guys are becoming madly in love with the girls.)**

Rose was wearing a black jean mini skirt, red and black pumps and a red shirt just like Alice's.

Bella had on black short shorts, blue shirt like Alice and Rose's and a pair of blue pumps.

You had to admit these girls had style. I'm sure at there old school they put ever girl to shame.

"What in the hell are you all gawking at?" Rose asked agitated. I realized that I had my mouth open. I shut mine and so did Emmett and Edward.

"Sorry." We said. "So shall we go?" I asked. "Sure, but what kind of cars do you guys drive?" Rose asked.

"Well I drive a white Toyota FT-HS. Emmett drives an orange. Well I don't know what it's called and Edward drives a silver Porsche Carrera."

"What about you girls?" Emmett asked them. They were snickering and I couldn't figure out why. "And what's so funny?" Edward asked with a quizzical look.

"Well those cars kind of suck. I mean they don't go very fast." Rose said still laughing.

"And we all have Audi R8s. mine is a white one. Rose has a orangey red one and Bella has a black one." Alice told us after recovering from her laughing fit.

"We had our cars delivered here so they should be out side. So why don't we just go see them and then decide which cars to take. Okay." Bella always seem to be the problem solver.

Alice and Rose must fight a lot. "Alright let's go!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

As it turns out our cars were all parked side by side. Man their cars were awesome.

"Hey can you guys pop the hoods?" Rose asked us. I wonder why she would want to see what's under the hood.

"Stop looking at me like that. I have a thing for cars okay?" note to self don't piss Rosalie off.

We all pop the hoods. Rose fiddles around in each one. "Well you guys have nice cars. Good thing your parents are rich. These cars are expensive and the stuff you had done under the hood must have been really expensive.

"Go ahead start'em up!" we all got in our cars and tried, key word _tried_, to start the cars.

"Oh my god! What have you done to my car?" We each screamed.

"Oh nothing. I'll fix it when we get back but in the mean time we can take our cars to the restaurant!" well Rose sounded proud of herself.

"Oh don't worry it really is fixable. But I want to take our cars and you guys can drive if that will make you happy." Okay now she seemed upset.

"Okay lets go then." Edward climbs into the front seat of Bella's car, Emmett in Rosalie's and I in Alice's.

Us guys never abide to the laws of the road so we tend to speed. These cars were fast. It took only 5 minutes to get to the restaurant.

"That's a record. 5 minutes. Wow that's fast." Emmett came out of the car screaming.

"Alright lets go eat." Edward said walking arm in arm with Bella.

"Alice?" I held out my arm to her. "Thank you. You're such a gentleman."

"Reservation for the Cullens." Edward said to the hostess who eyes were passing hungrily over my brothers and I.

Wow. Why does this always happen. "Can you take us to our seats please?" Bella's tone was extremely cold.

The hostess who name tag said Jessica looked at Bella annoyed. "Yes right this way." She was still only addressing my brothers and I.

She handed us our menus, and we sat down. Your server will be right with you." She turned and walked away.

"Who picked the restaurant?" Bella asked suddenly. "Edward did why?" Emmett told her.

"Well great choice by the way. Bella Italia. We all love Italian food. Our dads Italian so he cooked all the time. The food was the best."

Just then our server came to our table. Great another bleach blond bimbo. "Hi I'm Lauren. I'll be your sever tonight." And this girl only addressed us guys.

"Umm excuse me but would you mind addressing the whole table instead of just the men?" Emmett asked. Wow I loved my brother. I know I wouldn't have said anything but only he would.

The girl was embarrassed, and she was blushing. Edward, the girls and I were trying very desperately not to laugh.

"Please excuse me." She must have extremely embarrassed because we didn't see her for the rest of the night.

Instead a girl name Angela came to serve us. "Hi how are you all to night? My name is Angela." "We're good thank you." Alice seemed more pleased with this waitress.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Ladies first." I said turning to Alice. "Virgin margarita." "Oh make that 2." Bella said. "No make it 3. Please?" Rose asked. "Sure." Angela said.

"And for you guys?" she asked turning to us. "I'll have a Pepsi." Edward said. "A coke." For Emmett. "And for you?" she turned to me. "A root beer." I said with a smile.

"Alright I'll be right back with those." Smiling she turned and headed for the kitchen.

"So are you guys going to tell us about yourselves?" Edward asked the girls. "Sure we will when dinner and desert come." Rose said.

Alice and Bella laughed and spat their drink across the table. "Oww. It came out my nose."

"Mine too. Ouch! Oh it stings." Alice said. Every one was killing themselves laughing.

In the next chapter is when they eat and talk about themselves but this is like the fifth page (ya I know that isn't that much but w/e) and my butt is killing me from sitting here. But I hope you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing.

**Oh and for some of you worrying people. Rose and Bella don't look gross with short hair but actually good. And all the cars for this chapter are on my profile. Go and check them out they are totally awesome. I spent an hour picking them with my brother so hope you like them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

EmPOV

Rose had said they would talk about themselves when dinner and dessert would come. The funny thing was that Alice and Bella had spit their drinks across the table from laughing.

I couldn't understand why they were laughing. "What are you guys laughing about?" I asked.

Just then Angela came back to take our orders. They wouldn't answer my question while she was here. So they were 'safe'. At least that's what they think!

"Okay what can I get you guys?" she asked with a smile. Rose, Alice and Bella all look at each other.

"We'll have three plates of spaghetti." Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. "One for each of us you know. Jeez what are you guys saying? That we're fat?" Bella winked at Angela.

"No, no none of you are fat." We all stuttered. "Really?" the girls questioned batting their eyelashes at my brothers and I.

Just then Angela burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but this is really funny."

"No its okay you should have dinner with us too." Rose invited. "Would you please?" Alice asked.

"Well I get off in ten minutes. But I think I can get off ten minutes early. Thank you. I'll be right back." Angela hurried off.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edward asked. "Yup." Jasper said taking out his phone.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asked with a curios expression. "Oh nothing. We're just going to call up our friend Ben. Him and Angela would make such a great couple."

"Don't you think you should ask her first?" Bella had a worried expression on her face. Angela came up to the table. She looked really good from having just changed.

"Hey is it okay if we invite our friend Ben?" Jasper asked.

"Sure go a head. Oh and another waitress will be coming out in a sec." And sure enough a dark haired girl came out of the kitchen toward our table.

"Hey Angela, everyone I'm Amber. So what would you guys like?" she actually addressed the whole table.

"Stake." Jasper said. "Ribs for me." Edward said. "And for you?" "Chicken. Please."

BPOV

"Hey Bella, can I share your plate of spaghetti with you?" Angela asked me. "Ya sure. No prob."

"Thanks. Who else is here?" she asked.

"Oh wait. Umm Ben likes chicken too. Can we get two plates of it?" Edward asked Amber. "Ya for sure." She said with a smile.

"Well the guy who just spoke, that's Edward and beside him is Emmett and beside Emmett is Jasper. Okay now the girls sitting beside Jasper in Alice and beside her is my other sister Rose."

"Cool. So where are all your families from?" she asked us.

"Well—" Rose started. "Our mom died when we were 10. We're triples by the way. So our dad raised us. He's a good guy. He's Italian and makes the best food. And he's the police chief in Arizona.

"So we kind of didn't see him till the weekends. That's when we spent most of our time together. He taught us how to cook. Ya he is a really great person."

"What about your parents Angela?" Alice asked.

"Oh my family's loaded. They own the all girls Heatherfield Institute For Girls. My dad runs the school and my mom's the principal. But I hate the money. I don't have any really friends because all they want is to suck up to me.

"You know for better marks. Or they come shopping with me and say like my parents didn't give me any money cause their broke. It's ridiculous. Their parents would have to be loaded to get into the school.

"Since we don't give out scholarships. So everyone just treats me nice because of what I have. I hate it."

"You know that just like our family." Edward said. Emmett continued. "Ya our parents own the Heatherfield Institute For Boys. And everyone tries to suck up to us too. It is so annoying."

Okay so what school do you guys go too?" Angela question was directed at my sisters and I. We looked at the guys they didn't look worried they just nodded.

"Well it's kind of a secret." By then well had all eaten and were just talking now. "I can keep a secret. I won't tell anyone." Angela promised.

"Okay well we got scholarships to the Heatherfield Institute For Boys. Because we are so good at baseball." I pointed at Alice. "Rugby." I pointed to Rose. "And soccer." I didn't have to point to myself.

Ben had gotten here 20 minutes ago so after my 'story' he joined the conversation.

"So you're going to be on the soccer team? Well you would have to be really good for Mrs. Cullen to want you on the team. All of you even."

"So what are everyone's full names?" Angela asked.

"Well I'm Isabella Marie Swan or Jamie to the guys."

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale Swan or Sam to the guys." Rose told everyone.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon Swan or Alex to the guys." Alice said.

"Umm why do you all have somewhat different last names?" Ben asked.

"Well our mom had two last names. Hale and Brandon. It was hyphenated so our dad let us chose one if we wanted. I chose Hale, Alice chose Brandon and Bella just stayed with Swan." Rose said.

"Well I'm thinking that we should get back to the dorm. We have a big day tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Ya we're all tired." I told them. "Why do you guys always speak for each other?" Emmett asked us.

"Well we have family telepathy. We know each others' thoughts and feelings but we can keep them to our selves but we prefer not too. Night Angela. Night Ben." We all waved to them.

We got back to the dorm in like three seconds flat. "Thanks for taking us out to dinner." Alice said. "Ya it was really good." Rose and I chimed in. before we left Alice kissed Jasper's check.

Rose kissed Emmett's and I kissed Edward's. "Night boys." We called before closing the door that linked our rooms.

**Okay so I know this is really short but I have big plans for the next chapters so this was kind of a fill in because I couldn't think of any thing that could happen. :) Sorry **


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I brought 100 baseballs for practicing. I picked up one and shot it far. I continued to swing and hit till they were all gone.

Great now I had to collect them all. This was going to be so much fun. Note my sarcasm! I had collected 99, so all I had to do was find one more. Oh yes I forgot to tell you, when I left the dorm I didn't dress as a boy.

So if anyone came out here they would be seeing a girl. I was looking in the trees to find the ball when I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you looking for this?" I turned around to see Jasper holding my last baseball. "I was actually. Can I have it back?" I asked. "Why sure you can. Why don't we play catch?"

Well it wasn't a bad idea. Just another way to get my anger out. "Whatever." I said as he pulled my glove and his from behind his back.

"You know just because your mad doesn't give you the right to treat people badly or take it out on me."

"Sorry" was all I said. He threw me the ball, I caught it. "Here throw your hardest." So I threw it back to him.

He caught it. Oh my goddess, he caught it. No one has ever caught my fastball. "Wow that was hard. Who taught you to throw?"

"My daddy." "So now you're a daddy's girl?" "Ya so what? And why do you want to know?"

I asked. Ya who cares I have a hard throw? It never got me anywhere. "Alice you have a better pitch than our pitcher. With a throw like this—'' he looked at me.

I looked back not knowing what to say. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know Jasper what if no one can catch or hit the ball when I throw it? I've been trained as a pitcher my entire life, but I've never pitched in a game before."

"Why not?" he seemed kind of angry. "I don't know. I just never wanted to and my team never knew I had a good throw."

"Well Alice, it looks like your going to be our knew pitcher." Jasper said excitedly.

"I would be honored." I said taking a bow.

"All right so we'll tell the guys tomorrow, but in the mean time Alice go get some sleep. Night." He said pushing me toward the dorm.

I have to go threw the guys room because I wasn't dressed. So I walked to the Cullen room.

Rose and Emmett had been playing Monopoly, now they were just making a lot of noise, while I was walking by.

"Rose lets go. We have to get some sleep. We got practice tomorrow." I said banging on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called through the door. "We're just cleaning up." "Sure you are." I shouted back.

"Okay, see you in our room." I said walking through the secret door.

Bella was already there. I hadn't seen her or Rose all day and I wanted to asked them, after Rose got back, how their first practice went.

"Hey Alice." Bella called from the kitchen. (So their dorm room thing has 3 big room and a huge bathroom)

After I walked into my room I pulled a green tank (my favorite color) and my favorite black flannel pj pants, from my top drawer.

I changed and went back into the living room. Rose was home and in her pj's all ready and so was Bella.

Rose had a black tank and red (her favorite color) flannel pj pants. Bella had on a blue tank and purple (her favorite color) flannel pants.

"Look, me match." Bella said. We all busted out laughing.

"So guys how did practice go?" I asked Bella looked at the floor and Rose had a big smile on her face. I couldn't wait to tell them about mine. :)

Okay so the next chapters are the practices. So sorry for not updating. I have excuses.


	6. Chapter 6

**So my excuses are I am way to lazy and really didn't want to find time to write.**

**Well here it is. :)**

Bella's practice

Well since I'm the "new" kid I got to pick my position. So thinking the team was watered down, I choose goalie. I really thought I could stop their shots but that went way out.

I let in 12 goals before Coach Mason pulled me out. I had to go talk with him and Edward.

"Jaime (that's Bella's boy name) out. Zak get in net." _Great, the Coach calling on you the first day. This is going to be good_.

I groaned inwardly as I walked over to Coach Mason and Edward. Edward had this smirk on his face and it was really starting to piss me off. "So its my understanding that your father taught you a specific position in this game."

Coach confirmed more than asked. I nodded. "Yes sir he did." I was looking at Edward, he was still smirking. I guess the look I gave him slapped it off his face. _Yeah take that. Teach you to smirk at me._

"So what position was it that he taught you?" the Coach continued.

"Center-forward or striker." I answered with confidence.

"Well kid that's the position you'll be playing. Nothing more nothing less. Understand?"

"Yes sir." We practiced from 7:45am to 5pm. We had an hour lunch break at 11 but we had to be back on the field at noon sharp.

So Edward and I had pizza for lunch. Man can he eat. Actually the whole team can eat. "Umm don't you guys think you should slow down?" I asked thinking they wouldn't be able to play after.

"No. We know what you're thinking and no it won't happen. It never does." Cody Turner told me.

"If you say so." I answered back. After lunch Coach made us run laps. He said it was because he had to see who could play what position. But I think he's full of shit.

I love running and I kept pace with Edward at the front. After the 2km run we had ten minutes to rest. Edward introduced me to the team. We had 20 players

Zak Bertran- goalie

Erik Stancheif- back up goalie

Cameron Hart

Alex Hall

Jared Turner

Seth Bell

Brandon Spicker

Steven Redwood are all our defense

Zack Aikinson

Jeremy Bell

Taylor Redwood

Tristen Thorn

Brian Haines

Damien Hall are all our mid-fielders

Edward Cullen

Jaime Swan

Tyler Hart

Cody Turner

Chris Aikinson

Luke Spencer are all our forward/ strikers

After a second run we got to play scrimmage.

Starting line up for Edward's team

Zak –goalie

Brandon Seth Alex

Jeremy Taylor Brian

Cody Luke Edward

My team's starting line up

Erik –goalie

Jared Steven Cameron

Zack Damien Tristen

Chris me Tyler

As we were setting up I was getting comments from the other team. "Aren't you a little small to be playing soccer?" Luke was just killing himself laughing.

I was about ready to beat the shit out of Luke and Cody when Chris grabbed me a swung me around. "Don't Jaime, get them back later." I knew Chris from camp, so I guess he knew who I was and knew not to tell any one.

I knew what he meant by getting them back meant so I wait for my chance. As soon as the whistle blew I went charging for the ball.

Luke and Cody were passing the ball between themselves taunting me. _Well if they want to play like that all right that's how we'll play._ I though with a smile.

I knocked Cody down and went after Luke. I smashed into him and got possession of the ball. We passed the ball between the mids and forwards. I was cherry picking down at the front of the net.

Chris deeked Jeremy and Brian and went right around the defense, passed it to me and I drilled it into the top left corner.

There were high fives all around. "Not bad for a pip- squeak huh?" my question was directed at Cody and Luke who were looking pretty mad dusty themselves off.

Chris' twin Zack came up to me. "Nice job Bells." _Oh shit. This isn't good._ Everyone looked at him. Thank goddess Chris saved him on that.

"we went to camp together, Jaime was more feminine than most guys so we gave each other girls' names. They call me Chrisy and Zack, Anna." Well he wasn't lying. My nickname to them and most everyone is Bells.

But other than that the practice went well. :)

Well that's it I know it isn't long but I hope to up date tomorrow. I have a job interview tomorrow so it might take a while before the update. :) Hope you like it.


End file.
